Unforgettable Summer at Cross camp
by Mya Kiryu
Summary: it' going to be an unforgettable summer for the Vk and naruto cast ZeroxOc IchiruxOc KainxOc oocness and GarraxOc Main: ZeroxOc
1. the meet and oriantation

(Mya's pov)

"so Aoi and I are going to camp Cross because you want us too well what about Mia and Artamist?!'' '' your going to now I contacted my sister and she said aoi can go and mia and artamist don't because they have boyfriends your 16 it's time for you to get man.''my mom said. ''fine i'll go but I won't like it!''

(Mitsuki's pov) (a/n mitsuki is mya's mom)

" that was hard I can't belive I did that well time to call kein-senpi

_( phone call)_

_'' hello''_

_''hello kein-senpi''_

_''Mi-chan it's been a while''_

_''yes it has senpi i'm calling about my daughters spots in camp''_

_'' yes their in''_

_'' is it just a vampire camp or is it mixed''_

_''it's mix with ninja's and humans and vampires but don't worry me and yagari are here''_

_''good bye kein-senpi''_

(Aoi's pov)

'' what the hell we'er going where?'' '' languge your going and thats final and your taking naruto and sasuke oh and Mya's going too'' my mom said ''ok when do we leave''. '' tonight after 7:00'' my mom says '' ok oi naru sasuke stop arguing and get packing we'er going to camp'' now off to call the rest.

_(phone call)_

_'' dudes hey naru sasuke and I are going to camp what about ya'll''_

_'' I have too my mom says i'm to lazy trouble some woman''_

_''well you are shika how 'bout you kiba''_

_'' she said I can't take Akamaru either'' _

_''must suck cause I ain't going''_

_'' you suck chouji I have too go see you later guys''_

_''bye''_

_'' too trouble some bye''_

_''bye''_

_(end phone call)_

(time skip nones pov)

'' we'er here bitches lets go in.''says mya '' lets go''.says aoi ''will I beat sasuke here?'' says naruto ''no mofo lets go before I kick your ass'' says Mya '' who stuck a poll up your ass eh"ask sasuke '' my mother dumbass'' says mya as she bumps into someone

(Mya's pov)

''what the hell'' '' watch where you going dipstick'' '' oh it's just you and is that any way to greet an old friend Ichiru?'' '' Chibi-tan you grew now your what 5'9 Zero's gonna flip when he sees you'' Ichiru says '' I know Ichi I know so don't tell me so why are you here?" " one word momzilla'' ''oh lets go guys it's orintation time Ichi i'll introduce you to the gang when we find ichigo and zero''.


	2. the meet and cabins

(Ichigo's pov)

"hey are we ever gonna find them" zero states '' yes i'm trying to find this bitch and Ichiru''.i say '' now shut the hell up and look''. My eyes roam the room to find a silverette and a red head I spot them 2 ravens and a blonde I recognized as naruto sasuke and Aoi. '' zero I found them plus a few others'' I say. '' good lets go''. zero says onward to them we went.

(Nones pov)

they walked to meet each other and thus the hug fest began '' MYA!" ichigo shouted as she tackle hugged the young red head " ichigo whats up how you been'' just as ichigo was about to answer she was tackled by a raven headed girl.'' you bitch you didn't say hey'' said aoi the raven headed girl. ''sorry I haven't said hey to you aoi and i'v been better''says ichigo. ''Mya what no hug wow and I thought we were friends'' zero pouted. '' wow so ooc for you'' mya laughed '' shut up and give me my hug'' zero says. '' ok '' may exclaims. '' aww mya and zero sitting in a tree kissing first comes love then comes marrige then comes zero with a baby carrige'' aoi ichigo ichiru and naruto sing. '' narutard and strawberry dead in a ditch aoi gets blamed cause she's _my bitch!._'' mya says. " wow so mature'' states sasuke " ok how 'bout I put you in the ditch'' says mya " lets go I wanna get our cabin numbers apperently they'er gonna put both genders in one cabin so lets go" says ichiru


	3. read not a chappie IMPORTENT

sorry my pc lst the documents of me stories so please wait a bit


	4. cabins and plans chapter 3

Mya smiled when she saw 2 familiar faces Her sisters artamist and BFF Takuma Ichijo she ran to hug them "TAKU-TAN MIST-CHI" Mya screamed "Hey mya-chan" takuma said "STFU Mya yur giving me a hairache" Artamist says "lets look at cabin results" Sasuke says

(7 mates per cabin)

_Cabin mates_

_(cabin one)_

_Aoi itami_

_Naruto uzumaki namikaze_

_Sasuke uchiha_

_Gaara no Sabuku_

_Ichiru Kiryu_

_Artamist takamorha_

_(__Cabin 2)  
_

_Shikamaru nara_

_kiba inuzuka_

_Ichigo Ichonose_

_Kain Akasuki_

_Mya Takamorha_

_Zero Kiryu_

_Hanabusa aidou_

"AW we'er not in the same cabin"aoi says "but you have naruto sasuke ichiru gaara and artamist and im right next door with zero and the rest of the gang"Mya says "Besides it time for the plan H.A.K.A.S have a kick ass summer now lets raise hell" Mya shouts 'Cross camp say hello to Mya Takamorhas gang' Aoi thinks


End file.
